The Moonlit Path
by toledo girl
Summary: Margaret has to go back on a painful event in her past to help her in the present.
1. Chapter 1

-11 Not Alone

It was a clear night as Margaret walked out of post op. She slowly walked out with her hands in her pockets. Tonight she really wasn't that tired so there was no hurry to get back to her tent. The whole place was silent. She gazed up on the sky at the full moon that was presently out. It seemed as if there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It reminded her of when she was younger. She used to go outside and just look up at the sky. Now, those care free days are over. Margaret got to her tent and opened the door to the dark room. As she entered there was a cold chill down her back. Ignoring it, she turned on the light and continued to her dresser. There was a weird feeling of paranoia, like there was some one else there. Quickly, Margaret over looked the feeling and changed her clothes.

"See? There wasn't any one there was there?" she quietly asked her self.

Margaret sighed. Even though it was warm outside, her tent was cold. The light suddenly went out. Now her tent was completely dark. All she could see was a dim outline of her cot, which was good enough for her.

"Probably a defective bulb," she said to her self.

She shook her head and started towards her bed. Something stopped her. There was another chill down her back. It felt as if a cold hand had just rubbed down her back.

"What the?" she started.

"Frank?" she asked.

Margaret turned around, but really couldn't see anything. She started again, towards her bed but felt something grab around her wrist and actually stop her.

"Who is that?" she asked as she tugged on it.

"Stop it! Let Go!" she yelled.

Margaret pulled again and fell to the floor.

"LET GO! LET GO! HELP!" she started screaming.

She could feel the grip start to get tighter and tighter. Her throat also started to feel funny, as if it were about to close up. Hawkeye and BJ came running in. There was a crowd that stood outside the door. BJ flipped on the light. They both went over to Margaret who was now tear streaked and on the ground. They both knelt down by her side.

"Margaret, what happened?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret looked up and shook her head. She found it hard to speak but managed to talk softly. Her voice was now hoarse.

"I was not alone," she said.

BJ and Hawkeye exchanged looks. BJ then got up and started checking around her tent. Hawkeye helped her sit up.

"Now what happened?" he asked.

Margaret was still out of breath. She was scared. Surely there was some one out there who wanted to hurt her. She just wanted to know who. Not knowing was one of the worst, most defenseless feelings that a person could ever have.

"I felt some thing down my back and then some one grabbed my wrist and pulled me down," she said.

"Alright, calm down," he said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Hawkeye just looked up at BJ. The whole situation seemed weird to him. BJ just looked back over.

"There's nothing here," BJ said.

"Are you sure?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah," BJ said.

"Then what the hell is this?" she asked as she held up her arm.

On her wrist was a red hand print that looked almost like a burn. Hawkeye looked over and gently grabbed her wrist and examined it. BJ and Hawkeye exchanged looks of confusion. Neither of them were as confused as Margaret. There was some one there. Key word being WAS.


	2. Chapter 2

-12 Getting Through the night

Hawkeye helped Margaret up and looked her wrist over.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Margaret didn't like this at all. She knew that there was some one there with her. What else could it have been? There was no other explanation to what could have happened to her wrist. She wouldn't do that to herself. She'd also remember that happening if it was an accident from earlier. Her wrist felt like it did have a burning feeling. The room felt very weird to her. She could still feel a presence there with her. She wiped off her face and looked over at Hawkeye who was still looking over her wrist. BJ came over and started to look at it. BJ looked up at her with confusion.

"Do you remember doing anything to it?" he asked.

"No, all I can remember was feeling some one grab it," Margaret said.

"Does it feel like it's broken?" Hawkeye asked.

"No," Margaret said.

Hawkeye sighed.

"Well, come on, you can stay with us tonight. There's an extra cot," Hawkeye said.

Margaret really didn't want to stay in a tent with three men out of fear of what the others would think. On the other hand she really didn't want to be alone in that tent.

"Thank you," she said.

They all three went to the swamp. Once they got there they went to their separate cots. BJ looked over at Frank and noticed that he was watching Margaret.

"We've got a roommate tonight Frank," BJ said.

"A lady can't stay in the same tent with three men. You know what people would say?" Frank asked.

Margaret honestly didn't care about the others right now. Just as long as she was with other people.

"You mean to say that there's a third man in here Frank?" Hawkeye asked.

"We can't have men sneaking into our tent like that. It might start to drive frank crazy," BJ said.

Frank just glared and then turned over to go to sleep. Hawkeye looked over and noticed that Margaret was still nervous.

"Now Margaret, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You've got three," Hawkeye started but then looked over at Frank.

"Two other people here with you," Hawkeye said.

"I think you forgot someone," Frank said with annoyance.

"Who?" Hawkeye asked.

"I think he's talking about that man that snuck in here earlier," BJ said.

"Right, and that man who snuck in," Hawkeye said.

"Wise apples," Frank said.

"Well, let's all try and get some sleep," BJ said.

"Alright," Hawkeye said as he turned the light off.

The tent was dark and silent. Suddenly there was a crash. Margaret jumped up. Hawkeye turned on the light.

"Oh come on," he whined as he discovered that the still had fallen over and shattered as it hit the ground.

Margaret got up and went over to look it over. Once she got there all she could do was stare at it.

"Margaret, this had nothing to do with you," Hawkeye said.

Margaret just backed up and hit the helmet that they kept their water in. She jumped and then turned around.

"Thank God," she said once she saw that it was only the helmet.

She laughed a bit out of nervousness as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her smile faded as she saw a hand come up from behind her shoulder and grab her. Quickly, Margaret turned around, but saw nothing.

"Did you by any chance see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Hawkeye asked.

"The hand. You didn't see anything?" she asked.

"Sorry Margaret," BJ said.

"Oh come on Margaret, there was no hand," Frank said.

"You're right. I'm probably just a little over excited," Margaret said.

Margaret walked back to her cot in a daze trying to convince her self that it was all a coincidence. No matter how hard she tried, in the back of her head she knew that some thing was going on and that there was some one out to get her. Now she wasn't even sure if it was some one that was out to get her. Now it was more like a some thing. Now there was an even bigger question. She knew that the mark on her wrist was real and that the still did truly fall, but what about the hand? Maybe she was over excited. Maybe her imagination just getting to her. Why not? She had just been terrorized. It was normal to feel paranoid after something like that. There was no actual answer. No one could come out and tell her what was real and what was in her head. She laid down.

"Good night Margaret," Hawkeye said.

"Night Margaret," BJ said.

"Good night," she said still in a daze.

The tent was quiet and dark. Something about this setting bothered her. Being with others did make her feel more at ease, but still. The whole thing disturbed her. She had never felt this uneasy. It made her feel like a little child afraid of the monster in the closet. Margaret closed her eyes and tried to calm herself and then slowly dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

-13 Bad Day

"There's wounded!"

Margaret quickly sat up in cot. It took her a minute to remember where she was.

"Come on Margaret!" BJ said as he headed out the door.

"Coming," she said.

Margaret quickly got out of bed and headed over to OR. She had felt a lot better then she did last night. She wasn't as paranoid. It all felt like it was just a dream. The only thing that kept her believing that it was a dream was that fact she had woken up in the swamp. Once Margaret got over to OR she assisted Frank.

"Clamp," Frank said as he held out his hand.

"Clamp," Margaret said as she handed it over to him.

Frank tried to use it.

"Margaret," he whined.

"What is it doctor?" Margaret asked.

"This clamp doesn't work," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry doctor," Margaret said.

"Kelleye, bring over another clamp," Margaret said.

"Maybe some one should check these instruments before they hand them to the doctor," Frank snapped.

"Don't worry about it Margaret. He just can't use them because they didn't come with instructions," Hawkeye said.

"I can not work in these conditions," Frank said.

"Hey every body! Let's stop breathing so that Frank can hear himself think," BJ said.

"Colonel!" Frank whined.

"Come on, let's behave," Colonel Potter said.

Next, Margaret was over with Colonel Potter.

"Major, could you please go grab me a bottle of AB negative blood," he said.

"Yes sir," she said.

Margaret walked over and grabbed the bottle from the fridge. On her way back she tripped and fell. Nervously closing her eyes as she hit the ground she could hear the bottle shatter. Now she did it. This was definitely not her day. She was supposed to be a professional, not a fool who gives out broken instruments and winds up on the ground. She sat up and looked back trying to see what it was that she had tripped on. There was nothing there. That didn't surprise her. Margaret stood up and looked down and sighed as she saw the glass in a puddle of the blood that she had spilled.

"I'm sorry colonel," Margaret said.

Colonel Potter just sighed.

"Accidents happen. I just need you to be a little bit more careful next time," Colonel Potter said.

"Yes sir," Margaret said.

She could tell that he was upset about what had just happened, and she couldn't blame him. She had slowed down surgery and wasted a pint of blood. Next she had to assist BJ. She could barely wait to see what would go wrong here. At least she hadn't cost a patient their life.

"Scalpel," BJ said.

Margaret picked up the scalpel but dropped it over the patient. BJ quickly caught it.

"Margaret," he said.

She knew what was coming next.

"I k now, be more careful," she said.

"Maybe we should switch nurses. I've got a minor case over here," Hawkeye said.

Great. Now she was being sent to cases that were virtually impossible to screw up. Although, at this rate she could probably find a way.

"Alright," Margaret said.

She walked over to Hawkeye's table while nervously wondering what would go wrong this time. It seemed as if every where she went something wrong happened.

"Okay," she said.

"Now I know that nothing could go wrong here," Hawkeye said.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," Margaret said.

"We all have our off days. But hey, it could be worse. Look over there, Frank's permanently off," Hawkeye said.

"Not now Pierce," Frank snapped.

"Alright, clamp," Hawkeye said.

Margaret carefully handed him the clamp. Hawkeye held it up and tested it and then used it on the patient. He smiled over at Margaret.

"So far so good," he said.

Margaret smiled. One thing she got right today.

"Now I need you to suction," he said.

Margaret tried to suction but it wouldn't work.

"Margaret," he said.

"It won't turn on," she said.

"What do you mean? I just used it a few minutes ago," Hawkeye said.

"Well, that was a few minutes ago," Margaret said.

"Klinger!" Hawkeye called out.

Klinger came over.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"The suction doesn't work," Hawkeye said.

Klinger went over and turned it on.

"Yes it does," Klinger said.

Hawkeye just looked over at Margaret. She now felt as foolish and as stupid as any one could ever feel. Frustrated, she walked out of OR. She went and sat outside as she leaned her head against the wall. There was something wrong, she just didn't know what it was. After surgery, Hawkeye came out and stood before Margaret.

"Hey," he said.

Margaret opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Just saying hi," he said.

Margaret sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just mad about today," she said.

"Well, look at the night you had last night. You have a reason to be a little off," Hawkeye said.

"But that should not interfere with my work. You never let your emotions interfere with your job," Margaret said.

Hawkeye just sat down next to her.

"You'll be back to normal tomorrow," Hawkeye said.

"Hopefully," Margaret said.

Hawkeye sat down next to her. She felt as if she was being pitied. She didn't want that. She also knew that if she brought it up she would regret it. Hawkeye smiled at her.

"It will," Hawkeye said.

Margaret just closed her eyes. He could go on to say anything in the world and she would still feel like an idiot.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. You want to come?" Hawkeye asked.

"No thank you," Margaret said.

She figured that she'd probably ruin or brake something there to. Probably brake the tent. She watched as Hawkeye left. She did feel more then anything jinks and didn't want to move. If she went to a tent she would ruin something. She already got the still broken.

"Oh forget it," she said as she stood up.

Margaret walked over and out the door. As soon as she walked out the door the door fell off. Margaret just blankly stared.

"No," she said.

Now, she was scared to move.


	4. Chapter 4

-14 It Happened One Night

Margaret went and sat in her tent. It was now night. She wasn't as nervous as she was last night. Sure she was now jinxed, but all that meant was that she would probably trip over or break something. That's all. Margaret sat on the side of her cot. Just staring into the darkness. She was cursed. No doubt. Margaret sighed as she laid down. She slowly fell to sleep.

(_It was dark out. Margaret was sixteen years old. The moon gave off a white glow as she and her boyfriend stood together. She grabbed his hand and started to walk off with him. They slowly leaned in closer and kissed. It felt as if nothing could ruin that moment. There was a loud noise. Margaret couldn't make it out. Her boyfriend turned and ran towards the noise._

"_No!" she screamed as she turned around._)

Margaret woke up. There was a stillness in the air that seemed to make her feel like she was still in a dream state. Margaret sat up. There was a realness to her dream in which she could not get over. She looked around in the darkness only seeing the vague outlines of the furniture in her tent. As she looked around she noticed something. Something that was quite odd. The table that was supposed to be on the side of her bed was moved over.

"What?" she asked herself.

Margaret decided to get up and got turn the light on. She sat at the edge of her bed. Her feet were cold and went. Margaret curiously looked down as she lifted her foot. She knew that there was something wet there, but could not see what is was.

"Probably rained and it leaked through," Margaret said.

The only thing that kept her from thinking that was that it was also a little sticky and thick. Ignoring that Margaret got up to go over to the table. On her way over she slipped and fell in what ever was spilled on the floor.

"Damn it," she said softly as she got up.

She had no idea of what was now all over her. She tried and wiped off some of it. She tugged at her night gown which was now sticking to her. Margaret went and stood by the table. She went to turn it on, but froze. She could and feel some one breathing behind her. The warm air went down her back causing a chill through out her entire body. Margaret closed her eyes and then turned around. Opening them with fear, she discovered there was nothing there.

"Huh," she said.

Still examining the room, there was a silence that now bothered her greatly. She could feel some one watching her. She now felt very unsafe. The silence was broken with a rustling sound. Part of her wanted to know while the other part didn't.

"I won't regret this," she told herself as she turned around. Slowly she reached for the lamp. The light was now on. In terror, she looked down. Her body was drenched with blood.

"No," she softly cried out.

With dread, Margaret looked over at her cot. The floor had a covering of blood. There was a trail of it. In fear, Margaret followed the trail with her eyes. Slowly leading to the other end of the tent.

"Oh my God," she said as she got to the end of the trail.

Margaret felt as of she were about to pass out and held on to the table for support. In the corner of her tent stood a young girl. She was very pail. There was long black hair that covered her face. Her clothes were drenched with the blood that was leaving a large puddle in the corner. Margaret just stood there. She discovered that the blood was coming from her chest. The girl looked up, revealing one eye. It was a piercing bright green, yet there was a darkness to it. The girl gave her an evil smirk. This caused Margaret to back up. Even though she was scared, something kept her from leaving. Not the girl, it was her self. Like she was curious, either that or just too scared to react. The girl started to step forward. Margaret's eyes widened in both fear and shock. She knew that she was coming towards her. Why? Her instincts told her that she was coming to harm. It was common sense. Margaret turned and ran out of her tent She ran out and ran into Hawkeye who was coming back from post op. Hawkeye took her shoulders and stepped back. He just stared at her with confusion as he saw the blood all over her body.


	5. Chapter 5

-15 Unsafe

Hawkeye stood there and examined Margaret. She could imagine what was going through his head right now.

"What happened?" he asked.

Margaret found it almost impossible to speak.

"I, and, she, and blood," she said starting to cry.

Margaret saw concern in Hawkeye's eyes.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll go check out your tent," he said.

Margaret just nodded. She hated this. Now she couldn't even stay in her tent alone. Hawkeye went and entered her tent. He looked the place over. Nothing. Everything was in order. Hawkeye, in confusion then looked back at Margaret who was covered in blood. He went in and checked her closet, under her cot, everywhere. Nothing. He could not find one thing there. Perplexed, Hawkeye walked out.

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up. I'll bring you some clothes," Hawkeye said.

"Like I'm supposed to trust you with my clothes," she said.

"It's either that or you go in there alone and get them," Hawkeye said.

What ever she did she did not want to go back in there.

"Alright," Margaret said.

Margaret walked off to the shower. Hawkeye went into her tent and went over to her tent. He went over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of her pajamas.

"That bloods goes all the way through. She'll probably need some underwear too," he said smirking.

Hawkeye went over and pulled out a door.

"Here we go," he said smiling.

Hawkeye smiled as he pulled out a bra and looked at it. He then pulled out a pair of under pink silk under wear and laughed.

"Probably what she uses on Frank," he said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Margaret, its me. Are you there?" he asked.

"Frank," Hawkeye said to him self.

Hawkeye took the bra and under wear and went over to the door and opened it as he stood behind it.

"Hi Margaret," Frank said.

Hawkeye took the bra and waved it out from behind the door in front of Frank.

"Margaret," Frank said.

Hawkeye then took the bra back and did the same with the under wear.

"Oh Margaret," Frank said as he ran in.

Frank ran in and saw Hawkeye standing there. Hawkeye just busted up laughing.

"Captain Pierce! May I ask what you are doing with Major Houlihan's personal items?" he angrily asked.

"Well you seemed to know them very well," Hawkeye said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same question," Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye smiled smugly at Frank as he passed him on his way out. Hawkeye went over to the showers and walked in. Margaret turned around and saw him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Hawkeye said.

"You can leave now," she said.

"Killjoy," he said as he walked out.

Margaret just smiled. She did appreciate Hawkeye getting her clothes so that she didn't have to go back to her tent. On the other hand, it was Hawkeye. She figured that her entire sock door would be messed up. Hawkeye walked back in. Margaret turned around.

"What is it Pierce?" she asked.

"Would you like me to stay with you in your tent or would you like to stay in the swamp?" he asked.

"I'll stay in the swamp," Margaret said.

"Okay," Hawkeye said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Any time," he said.

Hawkeye walked into the swamp to see BJ and Frank sitting there.

"Hey Frank, sorry, I don't have the garments with me this time," Hawkeye said.

"Pervert," Frank said.

"What happened?" BJ asked.

"I turned Frank on by waving around under wear," Hawkeye said.

"Frank. You're married," BJ said.

"Oh shut up," Frank said.

"Just to let you know, Margaret's going to be staying with us again," Hawkeye said.

"Okay," BJ said.

Margaret stepped in.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Margaret," BJ said.

Margaret walked in and went over and stood by the extra cot.

"Margaret, Frank would appreciate it if you wouldn't send his gigolos away," Hawkeye said.

"Pierce!" Frank snapped.

"Sorry, Frank would appreciate if you wouldn't send his companions away," Hawkeye said.

"That's disgusting," Margaret said.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep," Frank said.

"Alright Frank," Hawkeye said.

"Good night," Margaret said.

She went to sit down on the cot. As she did the cot broke and she fell to the ground. Hawkeye got up and went to help her up.

"You okay?" BJ asked.

"Yeah," Margaret said as Hawkeye helped her up.

"Now where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

"I guess you can have my cot," Hawkeye said.

"I can't do that," Margaret said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret just thought for a minute. She really didn't want to go back to her tent.

"How about we share?" Hawkeye asked.

Anything was better then sleeping in her tent alone.

"Okay," Margaret said.

They both got into the same cot. She didn't know why, but she felt very comfortable being in some one's arms right now.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Margaret fell asleep. She had the same dream again. She awakened to the dark tent. There was another weird noise. The hairs on her back stood up. She knew what it was this time, but didn't to move since she was under Hawkeye's arm. She closed her eyes again and tried to convince herself that there was nothing there. That it was all in her head. Even though the blood was real, that girl couldn't hurt her. Especially when she was with others. Margaret opened her eyes again. It was silent again. She felt better now. Margaret closed her eyes again. Before she could get to sleep there was a cool breeze through the room. Margaret opened her eyes and saw a pail hand come up over the side of the bed. Margaret froze. The hand sat there a minute then a head slowly appeared. The green eye was the only thing that could be seen. That same evil smirk. Margaret started to feel numb from fear. She picked up the other hand and revealed a scalpel. Margaret's mouth hung open as she nervously stared. The girl picked up the scalpel and scraped it across her. Margaret screamed. Every one in the swamp woke up and looked over.

"Margaret," Hawkeye said.

"You're shaking," he said.

Hawkeye sat up and tightly held her in his arms.

"Margaret, it's okay, it's okay," he said.

Margaret calmed down a bit and then looked back at Hawkeye. She just stared at him as her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't," she started.

"I know," Hawkeye said.

He pulled her closer and she rested her head in his chest. Hawkeye stroked her hair as he looked over at BJ with nervousness.


	6. Chapter 6

-16 Out of The Ordinary

Hawkeye sat there and held Margaret. She was still sobbing into his chest.

"Okay, calm down," Hawkeye said.

Margaret knew that she wouldn't be able to speak so she just pulled her self away and held out her arm. Hawkeye took her arm and looked it over.

"Beej, take a look at this," Hawkeye said.

BJ came over and saw the cut along her arm.

"Maybe I should take a look," Frank said.

"Please, all you would do is cut it open to figure out that it was just cut in the first place," Hawkeye said.

"I think you're going to need some stitches," BJ said.

Margaret just sighed. She didn't like any of this at all.

"Okay," she said.

They all went over to the OR. Margaret went over and sat up on the table. Margaret had the eerie feeling that something was going to go wrong while she was there. She just closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Hawkeye came over and did her stitches. Nothing went wrong. She now felt a little better. Not completely, never after what just happened, but she did feel a little bit better.

"There you go," Hawkeye said.

BJ came over.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the tent," BJ said.

"Alright, be there in a minute," Hawkeye said.

Margaret looked up at Hawkeye as he made sure that her arm was stitched right.

"Hawkeye?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah?" Hawkeye asked looking up at her.

"You never saw anything when you went into my tent did you," Margaret said.

Margaret watched as Hawkeye looked up into her eyes. He seemed to have a guilt in them. Margaret then knew what the answer was to be.

"No," he said.

Margaret sighed. How could she be harmed by something that wasn't there?

"Did you see the blood on me?" she asked.

"Yes," Hawkeye said.

"I see," Margaret said.

How could she be covered in blood and have an empty tent? This made no sense. At least some one saw something though. At least now no one could accuse her of being crazy. She still felt foolish. There was something after her that no one else could see. Margaret just looked down.

"You believe me when I tell you that I think something's after me?" she asked.

"Yes," Hawkeye said.

"Some one, but not something," Hawkeye said.

Margaret looked up with interest. How could this be a some one? There was no way. Nothing could convince her that it was some one. Maybe at first they could have, but not now. She wanted to question him, but didn't find it worth it to argue in the middle of the night when it really didn't matter to what ever was after her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything else happen to you," Hawkeye said.

Margaret looked up and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Margaret really didn't believe that since no one could see what was after her.

"Let's go get some sleep," Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye and Margaret walked back and walked into the tent. Once they got in Hawkeye led Margaret to his cot.

"You know Margaret, if you keep coming over here and sharing his cot they'll start talking," Frank said.

"And if you don't stop sneaking into the men's shower they'll start talking about you," Hawkeye said.

"I don't agree with any of this," Frank said.

"You're just jealous that he's the one sharing a cot with her," BJ said.

"I happen to be a married man," Frank said.

"He married his money," Hawkeye said.

"The only thing that he could hold on to," Margaret said.

Frank just laid down in defeat. Hawkeye smiled at Margaret.

"Come on," he said.

Margaret laid down and Hawkeye sat up gently stroking her shoulder. It did calm her. She finally got to sleep. The next morning she woke up to see that Hawkeye had fallen asleep in the same position that he had been in when she last saw him. She smiled at him and decided to let him sleep. Margaret got up and went over to her tent to get dressed. The whole time she was very careful, but nothing happened. Probably because it was morning and there was people out. Margaret then walked over to the nurse's tent and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" one of them called out.

Margaret walked in and closed the door behind her as she stood there. She was nervous. She was about to ask personal questions to some one else about a thing that not many people would just bring up in the fear of being called crazy.

"I know this is going to sound weird but, any of you maybe know anything about a haunting?" Margaret asked.

"I do," one of them said.

Margaret smiled at her.

"Come with me," Margaret said.

Margaret and the nurse just left leaving the other nurse's a little confused.


	7. Chapter 7

-17 The Moonlit Path

Margaret took the nurse over to her tent. Margaret was nervous about this and wasn't sure about what she was doing. She sat down on her cot and invited the nurse to sit down. She sat down and Margaret could tell that she was very confused.

"Clara?" Margaret asked.

"Yes Major?" Clara asked.

"I, I have a problem with something and I don't know what it is," Margaret said.

Margaret sighed as Clara gave her a look of confusion. She was now self conscious. Figured that Clara was thinking that she was nuts. Margaret decided to show her the cut on her arm. Margaret held her arm out in front of Clara.

"See that? I got that while no one else was awake. And I didn't do that," Margaret said.

Clara took her arm and looked it over.

"How long has this been going on?" Clara asked.

"Not to long, less then a week. I really don't know, I haven't been keeping track," Margaret said.

"Anything else happen?" Clara asked.

Margaret pulled out her other hand with the red mark around the wrist.

"I was alone and the lights stopped working. Felt like some one was pulling at my wrist," Margaret said.

Clara just looked the wrist over. Margaret was feeling a little more comfortable with the idea of telling some one. Clara seemed to be interested. Margaret was now just anxious to hear what she had to say. Clara put Margaret's wrist down and looked up at Margaret.

"First off, it's a poltergeist, not a haunting. A haunting wouldn't go this far. Second off, it has to be some one who what's to get back at you. No one would just start to torture you with out a reason," Clara said.

Margaret honestly didn't care what it was called, just as long as there was a way to get rid of it.

"Can you think of any one who has died that wanted revenge? Maybe something to do with any kind of dreams that you might have been having?" Margaret asked.

Margaret had to really think. She couldn't remember. There were a lot of times where she just didn't make friends. Suddenly she did remember. Her eyes lit up.

"Molly Harris," she said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Molly Harris. I went to school with her. She wasn't right in the head really, she was into a lot of drugs. You know, her parents were fighting and she was going back and forth, and well, I guess I had the most important thing in her life. The boy she liked. But I never thought that she'd go as far as she did," Margaret said.

(_ Margaret was sixteen. It was dark out as she walked with her new boyfriend, Harold. The dim light from the moon made both their faces glow. They walked hand and hand through a park by a river. It was on a little path that led from his house over to the school. They both stopped on the path and looked over at the pond. Every thing was perfect. They leaned in to kiss._

"_No!" a young girl shouted._

_They both looked over at the girl. She was the same age and had green eyes and black hair. She looked as if she had been running._

"_What?" Margaret asked._

_Harold just looked over._

"_Wait a minute," he said as he walked over to her._

"_Now Molly, you have to under stand. We broke up," he said._

"_No. You can not leave me. You are the only one I have left," Molly said._

"_Now Molly," Margaret said._

"_Shut up you tramp! If it weren't for you he'd still be with me! You took him away from me," Molly said._

_Margaret just stood there frozen. She really didn't know this girl. _

"_It's not her fault. As a matter of fact it's yours," Harold said._

_Molly just looked up at him with her eyes full of insult and misbelief._

"_What did I do?" she asked._

"_You've been asking me for every penny I own so you can go buy cocaine and marijuana. You only dated me to get my money. Now I'm broke and you're screwed up," Harold said._

"_I'm screwed up huh? Well how far do you think that I'm willing to go to get you back?" Molly asked._

_Harold just rolled his eyes and went over to Margaret. He grabbed her hand and started walking._

"_I don't think we should leave her alone Harold," Margaret said._

"_Trust me, she's bluffing. She won't do anything," Harold said._

_They stopped for a minute and turned to see her still standing there._

"_Okay, I guess you're right," Margaret said._

_She grabbed his hand and started to walk off with him. They slowly leaned in closer and kissed. It felt as if nothing could ruin that moment. There was a loud noise. Margaret couldn't make it out. Her boyfriend turned and ran towards the noise._

"_No!" she screamed as she turned around._

_Harold ran over to Molly and Margaret followed. They got there to find that Molly had shot herself in the chest. Harold just looked down at her and then up at Margaret._

"_You stay here with her while I go get some help," Harold said._

_Margaret watched as Harold got up and ran down the trail. She then went to stand up. Before she could Molly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down and smirked at her._

"_You didn't think I'd do it did you?" Molly asked._

_Margaret just sighed and looked up to see if any one was coming. Margaret looked back down to see that the smirk had left Molly's face. She was still. She was dead. Margaret just stared at her._

"_Molly?" she asked._

_No answer._)

Clara just looked at Margaret with interest.

"I see," Clara said.

Margaret just sat there remembering everything. After all this time she still did feel guilty about what had happened that night. Margaret just looked up at Clara with sorrowful eyes.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"Apologize I guess. I don't really know," Clara said.

Margaret just sat there in deep thought. Nobody knew how bad off she really was.


	8. Chapter 8

\/p>

8 On My Own

Margaret walked out of the tent and went over to the swamp. She now felt very strange about the whole situation but felt a little bit better knowing what was going on. But did she really? This was just a guess about something that no one could see. Something that only showed up when no one else was awake or around. But they could all see her cuts and what ever. That was the only thing that proved her story true. Slowly, she walked into the swamp to see Hawkeye, BJ, and Frank sitting there. She walked in and stood by the door as she examined every one else. It felt almost to normal. Hawkeye was drinking, BJ was reading and Frank was writing. There was nothing abnormal to freak out over.

"I think I'm going to go back to my tent tonight, by myself," Margaret said almost to plainly.

Every one just looked up at her. She could tell that they didn't think that she should, but she wanted to try something. See if it really was Molly. There was no way to know unless she tried. Besides, she figured that the sooner that she found out the sooner she could get rid of what ever it was that obviously didn't like her.

"Are you sure that you should?" BJ asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's fine if you want to just stay here," Hawkeye said.

"No. I want to go back to my tent tonight," Margaret said.

"I think that she should go back to her tent. I mean there's two married men in here," Frank said.

"Oh Frank, I don't need to hear about your personal life before we go to eat," Hawkeye said.

"I just want to know if his wife is aware of this behavior," BJ said.

"Degenerates," Frank said and then went back to his writing.

Margaret just smiled at them and then looked over at Hawkeye. 

"I just want to try it. If I need to I will come back," she said.

"Okay," Hawkeye said.

"Bye Margaret," Hawkeye said.

"Bye," BJ said.

Margaret went back to her tent. It was dark in there and she really hadn't been in there in a while considering how much time she used to spend in there. Nervously she reached for the light switch. Nothing. There was nothing in there, just her belongings that she had kept in there. There was still an eerie feeling about it though. She cautiously got ready and then turned out the light and then went to bed. She just laid there and stared. She knew that first she would probably have to go to sleep, but was not to thrilled with that idea. She forced her self to sleep any ways.

Margaret woke up, at least that what she guessed. She opened her eyes to the dark tent wondering when something would finally come to get her. Margaret was afraid the even really truly open her eyes. It was too late to just go back to the swamp. She was now scared to move around in fear of feeling something there. It was like a little kid when they were afraid of the monster under the bed. Some one had to come and show then that there was nothing to be afraid of. As an adult she didn't think that she should really need to have that done for her. Although she was scared, she knew that seeing this thing or coming in contact would help get rid of it. As a young girl she would have premonitions so she really had no problems believing in any of this. Besides, it was the only other explanation other than being crazy, and anything was better then being considered crazy.

"Come on," she said to herself.

She started to remember what happened last time and realized that this thing could actually hurt her. Now she had deep regret.

"Well, can't back out now," she said to her self.

Margaret hesitantly threw the covers off. There was a cold chill down her back. The air in the tent suddenly felt cold. Rubbing her arms to warm up, she closed her eyes. Once she opened them she turned on the light. There was nothing there. The tent was empty.

"Huh," she said.

"Well aren't I foolish," she said.

She sighed in relief.

"And for a minute there," she started.

Margaret was cut off from what she was saying and screamed as the light went out.

\/p> 


	9. Chapter 9

9 The Red Ring

Margaret was being choked by the ghost. She struggled to speak but nothing came out. Margaret, now panicking, took her hands and tried to pry off what ever was holding her throat. She reached for her neck, but there was nothing there. Just air. The whole room started to go black. Before she knew it, she had passed out. 

Margaret slowly opened her eyes. It was now light out. There was an eerie feeling in the room. The air still felt cool. As she sat up she began to feel light headed. Her throat was sore from the night before and she didn't even attempt to speak. Margaret held on to her cot as she got up. She felt unstable, as if her legs could give in at any moment. Margaret sat down on her cot and sighed. Every thing still felt very dream like to her. For some reason she felt very weak and confused. Suddenly a chill went down her back. In the mirror she saw a giant red ring around her neck. Parts of it even looked a bit bruised and had a few nail marks. Margaret just took her hand and felt around her neck.

"No," she tried to say, but she could barely speak.

Margaret held on to her throat. It hurt to speak. Margaret stood up and had to hold on to the desk for a minute. She was still dizzy. It felt as if what ever it was, didn't want her to leave. Once she caught her balance she walked out the door and over to the swamp. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," BJ said.

Margaret stepped in. All three men just looked over at her. Hawkeye and BJ stood up and went over while Frank just sat and watched with interest. Margaret pulled her hair back to let them examine her neck.

"What happened last night?" BJ asked.

"Her," she said softly.

"Margaret. There are no ghosts or demons or what ever other voodoo you guys do," Frank said.

"We don't need voodoo Frank, you scare the demons away for us," BJ said.

Hawkeye just looked over Margaret's neck.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay in the swamp?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret, not wanting to attempt to try to speak again, she just pointed to the extra cot in the corner. Hawkeye just nodded at her.

"We can't have a girl staying in here," Frank said.

"Why not? We already have one," Hawkeye said.

Frank just glared at him. Margaret walked over to the cot and laid down. 

"I can't believe this," Frank said.

"Why? Did that cot belong to your boyfriend?" BJ asked.

"I'm more manly then you two will ever be," Frank said.

"How do you figure that?" BJ asked.

"How do you think I made major?" Frank asked.

"Ew, not now Frank," Hawkeye said.

"Oh, you guys," Frank snapped.

"Does that turn you on?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't need this," Frank said.

Frank got up and left. Hawkeye went and sat back down on his cot. He looked over at BJ and then they both looked over at Margaret. 

Hawkeye and BJ were getting ready to go over to the mess tent for dinner. As they started to head out the door Margaret sat up.

"Hello," BJ said.

"Hi," she said with most of her voice still gone and her throat still sore.

"Would you like to come with us for dinner?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret nodded. She wanted to get out and forget all about what had happened the night before. She wanted to forget about everything. She wanted to forget about the cut and blood in her tent and she made a fool out of her self in OR. She got up, brushed her hair out and then went and got into a turtle neck to hide her neck. During dinner, she realized that it hurt to even swallow. Now she was starting to wonder what exactly that thing had done to her.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Final Straw

Margaret was sitting in the swamp with Hawkeye, BJ, and Frank. It was now nighttime. Both Hawkeye and BJ watched as Margaret just nervously sat in the cot and stared. She didn't want to go to sleep. Every time she woke up she saw that thing. And every time she saw that thing she got hurt.

"Come here Margaret," Hawkeye said.

Margaret got up and went over and sat down next to Hawkeye. Hawkeye put his arm around her. BJ looked over to see Frank start to glare in Hawkeye's direction.

"Jealous Frank?" BJ asked.

"I happen to be a happily married man," Frank said.

"I'm sorry, I only date the single ones. Come back when you're alone," Hawkeye said.

"I'm not going to say anything to that," Frank said.

"Why not?" BJ asked.

"Because you two perverts always twist my words into something else," Frank said.

"Please, you just hate it when we're right," Hawkeye said.

"He still likes to think that he's a man," BJ said.

"I am," Frank said.

"See, he's in denial," Hawkeye said.

Frank just gave up and went to bed. Hawkeye looked down at Margaret.

"Would you like me to stay up while you go to sleep?" he asked.

Margaret did like that idea, but would feel bad if she started keeping others up. She just shook her head.

"Okay. Why don't we go to bed now," Hawkeye said.

They both got underneath the covers. Hawkeye put his arms around Margaret. She took his arm off and turned to face him and then put his arm back over her. Hawkeye laughed.

"Good night," he said.

Margaret just smiled at him

Margaret woke up. She could feel that she was on the ground. Margaret was afraid to open her eyes. She could feel that something was on top of her. She wanted to ask Hawkeye if it was him, but found that she couldn't speak. She opened her eyes to see that she was pinned down on the ground by what she thought was Molly. As hard as she tried to scream, nothing would come out. Margaret tried to move to get Hawkeye but found it impossible. There were both tears of fear and frustration in her eyes. She watched as Molly smirked at her. There was something about that smile. It was very ominous. Molly then held up a razor. Margaret's eyes widened. Molly picked up Margaret's hand and started to cut into her wrist. Margaret tried as hard as she could to pull away, but she couldn't. It was no use. Margaret just lay there as Molly cut into her wrist. Margaret could feel the warm blood stream down her arm. Before she knew it, she lost consciousness.

Hawkeye woke up. It was still dark out. He rolled over to check on Margaret.

"Margaret?" he asked.

Hawkeye sat up and saw her laying on the ground in her own blood.

"Margaret!" he said as he rushed over.

He checked to see that she had a pulse. Margaret slightly opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"It's not your fault," he said.

Hawkeye picked her up. He wasn't about to try to get her to walk. He carried her over to OR and laid her down on one of the beds. He stitched up her wrist and then gave her a unit of blood. Hawkeye sat with her and sighed as he looked at her wrist.

"I need to do something," Hawkeye said.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Hard To Believe

Margaret sat up and looked around. It was still in the middle of the night. Kelleye was the nurse who was on duty. She was over at the desk filling out paper work. Margaret was feeling very dizzy. She had only been in thee for about a half hour. Hawkeye had just left. Margaret felt a wetness on her arm. She looked down and saw the bandage around her IV completely drench in blood. Margaret tried to call over to Kelleye, but couldn't. She just sat there and watched as the blood leaked. She looked up to see if Kelleye was watching and took off her bandage. She decided to try and put it in herself. She dried off her arm and looked for the cut in her arm. Once she found it she slipped the IV back in and put the bandage back around it. She smiled lightly. As she laid back down the bottle fell to the ground and shattered. Margaret jumped. Kelleye stood up and came over.

"What happened?" she asked.

Margaret grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it and then handed it to Kelleye.

"All I did was lay down. I swear," she read aloud.

Margaret then handed her another piece of paper.

"Earlier my IV came out," she read.

Margaret really didn't blame Kelleye for what had happened. She knew it was something else that had it in for her, but thought that it would make her more alert.

"But Major, I checked it fifteen minutes ago and it was fine," Kelleye said.

Over across the compound Hawkeye was knocking on one of the nurse's tents. Gwen answered it.

"Not now Hawkeye," she said as soon as she saw him.

"That's not what I'm here for. I need to see Clara," Hawkeye said.

"I'm not good enough for you?" Gwen asked teasingly.

Hawkeye just smirked.

"Anytime you're free," he said.

Clara came to the door.

"I heard you say you needed me," she said.

"Yeah, you want to go over to the mess tent or something? I need to talk to you," Hawkeye said.

"Okay," Clara said.

They both walked out and headed for the empty mess tent. They got inside and it was dark. The place seemed as if it had been abandoned. There was little light coming in form the lamp post outside. As they sat down Hawkeye noticed that Clara's bright blonde hair seemed to glow.

"What is it?" she asked still trying to wake up.

"Major Houlihan talked to you didn't she?" Hawkeye asked.

This seemed to spark Clara's interest.

"Yes she did. I think it was only a few days ago," Clara said.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

Clara thought for a minute and pushed her hair back from her face. She seemed like she was really going over everything.

"Well, first she told me that she was having dreams about a girl that she knew. The fact that some one could have reoccurring dreams does mean something. Although, no one really knows why we dream about the things that we dream about. Then there are the things that have been happening. Like in OR and her arms," Clara stopped for a minute.

"Is there anything that can be done is what I'm asking," Hawkeye said.

"Well, you could ask Father Mulcahy to do an exorcism, but I don't know if that will really work or not," Clara said.

"Why not?" Hawkeye asked.

Clara leaned in closer to him.

"Because, with this thing having contact with her, it sounds more like a poltergeist. Now poltergeists are sometimes said to be self caused. By guilt, anger, lust, it could really be by any strong feeling that you're not even aware of. If that's the case, which I think it is, this isn't going to go away until she lets it," Clara said.

Hawkeye just sat there for a moment as he tried to figure out what she was saying.

"You mean to tell me that she's doing this to herself?" he asked.

Clara just slowly nodded. Hawkeye found it hard to believe that any one would put themselves through that.

"I can tell you that she's not aware of what she's doing. She can't control it. She could learn to, but it would just be easier to resolve what ever it is that started this," Clara said.

"Well, alright," Hawkeye said as he stood up.

He started to walk out but stopped and turned around.

"Lust?" he asked with hi eyebrow raised.

"If it's strong enough," she said.

"I just wouldn't flatter myself if I were you though," Clara said.

Hawkeye just laughed as he walked out. He then looked over towards post op. He didn't know what to do.

"Now what" he asked himself.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Exorcisms

Hawkeye waited until the morning and then went over to Father Mulcahy's tent. He felt very weird going over there for the reason that he was going for. He was about to ask him about exorcisms. Something that people rarely bring up. It's not something that you casually bring up in a conversation. Besides, a man like Father Mulcahy, he would be very hesitant about doing one. Hawkeye didn't really know what all was involved or required for an exorcism, all he knew was that Margaret could use any help that she could get. Hawkeye slowly approached the door and knocked on the door.

"Father Mulcahy?" he asked.

"Come in," he said.

Hawkeye opened the door to see him sitting at his desk writing.

"Come in," he said and then turned around.

"Just writing a letter to my sister Teresa. In her last letter she told me that all the nuns were taking a poll on when they thought the war would end and I thought that add my thoughts to it," he said.

"Really?" Hawkeye asked.

Hawkeye walked in and closed the door behind him. He was nervous about talking about this.

"Hey, uh, Father? May I ask you a question?" Hawkeye asked as he came and sat down on the bed.

"Why certainly my son," Mulcahy said.

Hawkeye just watched as Father Mulcahy turned around and faced him with an anxious face.

"What do you know about exorcisms?" Hawkeye asked.

Father Mulcahy's face suddenly went from willing to listen to perplexed.

"Not a lot. May I ask why?" he asked.

"I just need to know," Hawkeye said.

"Okay. Well, I know that in order for one to be done the church has to investigate and approve of it. That's because we found out about mental illness which led a lot of people to believe that they needed one when they weren't necessary. I also know that the person has to have faith in the exorcism to allow it to work," he said.

"Would you know how to perform one?" Hawkeye asked.

He knew that Father Mulcahy would need more explanation. This was awkward to be talking about something like this. He could just imagine what was going through the Father's head right now. Being asked to perform an exorcism in the middle of a war. Why not? He knew that there had to be an investigation, but he also knew that he would do it if necessary to save some one no matter what he was told by the Church.

"Well, yes I do," he said unsure of whether he was saying the right thing or not.

"If I told you that one could save some one's life, would you perform one with out the Church's permission?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes I would," he said still confused.

"What if I told you that one might save Margaret?" Hawkeye asked.

Father Mulcahy just stared blankly as he waited for Hawkeye to explain further on. Hawkeye sighed.

"Margaret has been waking up scared to life and finding cuts and bruises on herself that weren't there when she went to sleep the night before. We've even had her in our tent. No person is doing this to her, but I know that someTHING is," Hawkeye said.

"Oh my," he said looking down and thinking.

Hawkeye watched as Father Mulcahy stood up.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Almost died tonight," Hawkeye said.

"I woke up and found her on the ground. She was passed out with a bruised and scratched up neck and could barely talk and her wrists were slit," Hawkeye said.

"Could I go see her?" Mulcahy asked.

"Come with me," Hawkeye said

Meanwhile, Clara was over in post op with Margaret asking her questions. The room was darkened and most of the others were asleep.

"How long has this been going on?" Clara asked.

"Two," Margaret said softly.

"Weeks?" Clara asked.

Margaret nodded.

"Does it follow you where ever you go?" Clara asked.

Margaret nodded.

Clara was starting to get the idea that she was right. That Margaret was indeed doing this to herself out of guilt.

"Before this happened, were you by any chance, feeling guilty about anything?" Clara asked.

Margaret thought for a moment. There was nothing that she could remember feeling guilty about. She just shook her head.

"I see," Clara said.

"Why?" Margaret asked.

"Because, what you've got sounds like a poltergeist. Now those are sometimes found to be brought upon by our selves. In the strongest feeling that one can have, they unconsciously trigger something. Maybe a want, need, who knows? But they trigger psycho kinesis, or telekinesis, which ever one you prefer. But either, that would mean that you started this and only you could stop it," Clara said.

Margaret just sat there frozen. She couldn't believe the fact that this could all be her fault. There was no way that she could have wanted this brought upon herself. The thought that she could be killing herself without wanting to scared her.


	13. Chapter 13

13 The Final Confrontation

Clara stared into Margaret's eyes with a seriousness and concern. Margaret was deciding whether or not to really actually trust her. Right now she was desperate. Anything that might help her. But this just didn't seem right. How could she be doing this to herself? It really just didn't make any sense to her. But then again, what choice did she really have?

"Is there anything that you're feeling guilty about?" Clara asked.

Margaret thought long and hard. The day right before the first incident. She tried to remember everything that had happened that day. She remembered waking up to the announcement of wounded and walking into OR. Her eyes widened up.

(_"This is a self inflicted wound here!" Frank whined._

"_So? That doesn't mean that we leave him outside to die," Hawkeye said._

_One of the other wounded soldiers poked his head up._

"_Hey, I wouldn't be too hard on him. His girl just left him for another man. She wrote that this one was actually there for her," he said._

"_So he shot himself over jealousy huh?" BJ asked._

"_Must be some woman," Hawkeye said._)

Margaret grabbed a piece of paper and started writing, then handed it to Clara.

"There was a kid. He shot himself over jealousy. He later died during the operation," Clara read out loud and then looked up at Margaret with realization.

"And you thought about Molly," Clara said.

Margaret nodded. She couldn't believe this. She could right now be being tortured by a mere memory that was jogged by a man that she doesn't even know. She looked over to the side of the room in a daze. There was no Molly. There was nothing. Just herself. All along it was herself that was after her. It was herself that she had to fear. There was nothing worse then knowing that you couldn't even protect you from yourself. Suddenly, Hawkeye came in followed by Father Mulcahy. The Father was wearing his garments as he carried holy water and a bible with him. They walked over to Margaret and stood before her.

"I thought of something that might help," Hawkeye said.

Clara looked over and then stepped back. Father Mulcahy stood at the side of the bed. He sprinkled some droplets of holy water and then opened the bible. Margaret didn't know what to think of this.

As he went through with the exorcism all she could do was think about that night that Molly had killed herself. She knew that she wasn't possessed by anything. Maybe she was. Maybe by guilt, or maybe there was something evil to it. All she knows is that Father Mulcahy performed an exorcism on her, her tent, and the swamp. All locations where the incidents happened. Although, she really didn't think that it had anything to do with the place. It always just followed her, which made Clara's explanation more believable. She waited until it was dark out and then decided to go back to her tent. The only reason she had been staying in post op was for protection. She had gotten the blood that she needed and had the stitches. There was really no other reason to be there. She stepped out and went over back to her. Margaret explained to the nurse there that she had to go get something and that it might take her a while. There was an eeriness to the stillness of the night. She really didn't know what she was getting herself into. She opened the door slowly and entered her tent. Everything was untouched. The darkened room, even though alone, felt as if she were being watched. As if something were waiting for her. Margaret walked over to her cot and just laid there. Closing her eyes there was a feeling that overcome her entire body. She felt as if she was falling from the top of a sky scraper. With her eyes ripping open as fast as they could she jumped up. Trying to catch her breathe, Margaret examined the room. There was nothing. It didn't work. Suddenly a breathing could be heard from the other side of the room. Margaret hesitantly turned towards it. There stood Molly. Chest length black messy hair that covered most of her pail, fragile looking face with those piercing eyes of hers. Standing there, trembling, like she was completely helpless. Margaret didn't think much of it. There was no way that that thing could be helpless. Clara's words kept ringing through her head.

"I created you, I can get rid of you," Margaret said.

Margaret tightly closed her eyes for a minute hoping that she would by gone by the time that she opened them. Once she did, she found Molly, as she was. A young troubled girl with the gun pointed towards her head.

"It's all your fault. I hope you're happy now," Molly said.

Margaret just stared. The whole thing was being played out in front of her. Remembering Clara, she finally decided that she had had it.

"I didn't tell you to die. It was you who pulled the trigger. I had nothing to do with the choices you made. You brought this all on yourself. It was your fault that your boyfriend chose me over you in the first place," Margaret said.

"You can't believe that," Molly said.

"Yes I can. It's the truth," Margaret said.

It still hurt for Margaret to speak with the little voice that she did have, but she also knew that this was very important.

"I did nothing to you," Margaret said.

Molly stood up and walked towards Margaret and shoved her down on the bed behind her. Margaret just looked up into her eyes. That evil smirk came across her face. Yet, she didn't worry. Instead she closed her eyes. The nest thing she knew, it was morning. Margaret woke up and looked around as the room was flooded with sun light. She felt easier now.

"I bet you they're looking for me in post op," she said.

Margaret stood frozen. Her voice was back. She could speak normally again with out any pain at all. She turned and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened. Every mark was gone. No scratches on her neck, no more rings around her wrists, no stitches, it was all gone. A chill went down her back. There was no way that this could all disappear in one night. It was impossible. Hawkeye came through the door and saw Margaret.

"Margaret! They're looking for you in post op! They claim you," Hawkeye stopped.

"Your neck," he said.

Hawkeye walked over and looked her over.

"I know, it's all gone," Margaret said.

Hawkeye just looked up at her with utter disbelief.

"But how could?" he asked.

"I don't know," Margaret said.

They both looked over. There was a plain white envelope sitting on her desk. Margaret walked over and looked down at it. She didn't know if she really wanted to pick it up. Slowly, she picked it up and opened it. She read it over and then turned to Hawkeye with her eyes still on the paper.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Margaret, It was all in your head. Signed Clara," she read out loud.

Margaret, not knowing what to do, just stared up at Hawkeye with confusion and disbelief. He gave her the same look back.


End file.
